


Long Way Home

by Lucifer_BringerofLight



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28008693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifer_BringerofLight/pseuds/Lucifer_BringerofLight
Summary: Nach jahrelanger Zerwürfnis trifft Wilhelmina Valentine wieder auf ihre Jugendliebe, John Sheppard, der jetzt ihr CO ist. Seit Jahren hatte sie versucht ihn zu vergessen, was natürlich nicht funktioniert wenn man mit seinem Bruder befreundet ist. Auch auf Atlantis lässt sie die Vergangenheit einfach nicht los, bis etwas unvorhergesehenes geschieht und beide noch einmal über ihre Gefühle füreinander nachdenken lässt
Relationships: John Sheppard/OC





	1. Chapter 1

Zusammen mit Dave ich auf der Couch in seinem Wohnzimmer und sah mir Football an. Na ja, so nebenbei, eigentlich lass ich mir eine Zeitschrift durch.

„Die ganze Sache wird so überbewertet!“

Ich war nicht sicher, ob er mir zugehört hatte, aber er fragte, „Was ist los?“

„Du weißt schon, das mit Brangelina. Es interessiert doch niemanden, wer wieviel von dem Geld bekommt. Beide haben genug.“

„Du hast absolut recht.“

Jetzt wusste ich sicher, dass er mir nicht zuhörte. Aber ich hatte nichts anderes erwartet. Nach einiger Zeit kam sein Vater rein.

„Dave, kannst du auf den Empfang gehen?“

Er sah mich und lächelte, „Hallo Wilhelmina.“

„Tag Patrick, steht was Interessantes an?“

„Nur eine Feier eines Firmenvorstands und ein Empfang. Überrede Dave doch bitte, auf eines der beiden zu gehen.“

Ich grinste begeistert und drehte mich zu Dave.

„Der Empfang klingt gut. Was sagst du?“

Er wand sich vom Fernseher ab und sah uns beide an.

„Klar, warum nicht. Ich hol dich ab. Wann müssen wir wo sein?“

Patrick nickte mir lächelnd zu, „Geh nur, er wird pünktlich sein.“

Das Ganze hatte sich schon ziemlich gut eingespielt. Lag vermutlich daran, dass ich die Sheppards kannte, seit ich acht Jahre alt war.

Eineinhalb Stunden später holte mich Dave bei meiner Wohnung ab. Ich trug ein knielanges, burgunder-farbenes Kleid. Meine schokobraunen Haare waren hochgesteckt und meine Ohren zierten Diamantohrringe, ein Geburtstagsgeschenk von Patrick.

„Hat Dad dir erzählt was für einen Empfang?“

„Ehrung von einem Soldaten. Wegen Herausragender Leistungen im Dienst.“

Aus meiner Handtasche holte ich ein Kuvert.

„Ich bin auch eingeladen.“

Dave sah kurz von seinem Handy auf und zu mir.

„Warum?“

Halb belustigt, halb genervt schüttelte ich den Kopf. Bei der Ehrung angekommen, kam ein älterer Mann mit Glatze auf mich zu.

„Sie müssen Miss Valentine sein.“

„Ja, Sir.“

Er schüttelte mir die Hand, „Ich bin General Hammond. Es macht Ihnen doch nichts, wenn ich Ihnen die junge Dame für einige Minuten entführe?“

Er lachte Dave gutmütig an und der nickte, dann schüttelte er den Kopf, dann nickte er wieder. Hammond schien das als Zustimmung zu nehmen und bot mir den Arm an. Etwas irritiert hackte ich mich ein und er führte mich weg.

„Ich hab lange darauf warten müssen, dass Sie auf so einer Veranstaltung auftauchen.“ 

„Darf ich fragen, warum Sie mich treffen wollten, Sir?“

Wir waren bei einer Gruppe Leuten angekommen, alles Soldaten.

„Nun, zuerst einmal sind Sie der einzige Soldat, dem noch nicht offiziell dafür gedankt wurde, was er in Antarktika getan hat.“

Alle lächelten mich freundlich an, ein wenig gruselig. Ich löste meinen Arm und schüttelte meinen Kopf.

„Bei allem Respekt, Sir, ich habe nur meinen Job gemacht und ich bin raus aus dem Spiel. Deshalb bin ich auch bis heute nicht zu diesen Veranstaltungen gekommen. Also Danke, aber es bedarf keiner öffentlichen Bedankung.“

Ich nickte einmal in die Runde und suchte nach Dave.

„Warten Sie bitte, Major Valentine.“

Ein Mann, etwa mein alter, mit braunen Haaren, folgte mir.

„Ich kann Sie verstehen, wirklich. Ich war auch dabei und ich wollte auch aufhören.“

Ich blieb stehen und lächelte den Mann gezwungen an, „Mit dem unterschied, Sie sind geblieben, ich nicht.“

Als ich mich umdrehte hielt er mich am Handgelenk fest.

„Bitte, hören Sie mir zu, fünf Minuten, mehr brauch ich nicht.“

„Sie kriegen drei Minuten.“

Er wirkte erleichtert und ließ mich los.

„Ich bin nicht gegangen, weil ich als ‚Belohnung‘ einen neuen Posten bekommen hab. Einen Posten, wie man ihn Ihnen auch anbieten möchte. Es ist besser als alles, was Sie je machen können. Das ist so ziemlich der beste Job, den es auf diesem Planeten gibt, aber nur als Soldat, anders kriegen Sie den Job nicht. Um genaueres zu erfahren müssten aber Sie ein Geheimhaltungsabkommen unterzeichnen.“

Genervt lächelte ich, „Das ist ein Tolles Angebot, Colonel-“

„Cameron Mitchell.“

„Colonel Mitchell, wirklich. Aber ich hab was ich will. Ich arbeite als Leiterin der IT-Abteilung bei Hewlett-Packard, mehr brauch ich nicht. Ich sitz im Vorstand und hab Anteile bei Exxon Mobile. Tut mir leid. Das würde ich nicht aufgeben, selbst wenn Sie mir eine Reise zu den Sternen versprechen könnten.“

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern, für ihn war es wohl tatsächlich etwas wundervolles. Ich hatte sehen können wie seine Augen gefunkelt hatten.

„Tut mir wirklich leid.“

Ich kehrte zu Dave zurück, doch genießen konnte ich die Party nicht. Anders als Dave, der sich gut mit einer Generalstochter verstand.

„Dave, ich geh und nehm mir ein Taxi“

er sah auf, „Nein, ich fahr dich.“

„Hab du lieber einen Netten Abend.“ 

Doch anstatt mir gleich ein Taxi zu rufen, beschloss ich ein wenig spazieren zu gehen.

„Haben Sie etwas gegen Gesellschaft?“

Einer von denen, die bei Hammond gestanden hatten, schloss sich mir an. Aber er war offensichtlich kein Soldat.

„Nein, aber Sie werden nur wenig Erfolg haben.“

Er sah mich etwas entsetzt an, offenbar glaubte er, ich würde davon ausgehen, dass er sich an mich ranmachen wolle.

„Wobei?!“

„Dabei, mir einen Job anzudrehen, bei ich nicht weiß, was auf mich zukommt, außer, dass ich dabei sterben kann.“

Er stieß ein etwas eigentümliches Geräusch aus, was klang, als wolle er mir zustimmen.

„Genau so würde ich den Job beschreiben und ich weiß was ich mache. Ich bin übrigens Daniel Jackson, Archäologe.“

Er hob eine Hand, dann versenkte er sie wieder in der Hosentasche.

„Ich arbeite mit Colonel Mitchell zusammen.“

Das war interessant, also kein reiner Soldatenberuf.

„Colonel Cater ist auch Wissenschaftlerin und Vala und Teal’c, sagen wir, sie sind auch Experten.“

Ich nickte, zwar wusste ich nicht, wer die drei waren, aber es klang doch gar nicht so schlecht.

„Wollten Sie jemals ins Weltall?“

Er war stehengeblieben und hatte den Kopf in den Nacken gelebt.

„Hier werden Sie keine Sterne finden.“ Belustigt sah ich ihm zu. „Ich weiß aber wo. Kommen Sie“

er folgte mir zu der Georgetown Universität.

„Ah, Miss Valentine. Gehen Sie nur rein.“

Der Pförtner ließ mich mit einem freundlichen Lächeln durch.

„Ist das Observatorium nicht privat?“

„Der Öffentlichkeit unzugänglich trifft es genauer. Aber wer sagt, dass ich die Öffentlichkeit bin?“

Innen lehnte ich mich gegen die Tür, während Jackson sich begeistert die Sterne ansah.

„Doch, es war immer ein Traum von mir.“

Er zuckte zusammen, ich hatte lange geschwiegen und die Sternkonstellationen an der Kuppeldecke betrachtet.

„Was?! Oh, ja. Ich kann Ihnen nicht versprechen, dass Sie ins All kommen, nebenbei, ich war da schon mal, ist gar nicht so erstrebenswert, aber wenn Sie den Job annehmen kann ich Ihnen garantieren, dass Sie zu Welten reisen, die Sie sich in Ihren kühnsten Träumen nicht ausmalen können.“

Er wand sich wieder dem All zu, „Und wenn Ihnen der Job doch nicht gefällt, was ich ehrlich bezweifle, können Sie immer noch wieder kündigen.“ Das klang schon ganz verlockend, wirklich, aber…

„Was ist mit meinem Job jetzt?“

„Naja, den müssten Sie natürlich aufgeben, ist ja klar. Und die Air Force wird Sie sicher nicht so gut bezahlen wie die Bank, es war doch eine Bank?“

„Computerfirma.“

„Genau, jedenfalls, denken Sie darüber nach, okay? Wenn Sie sich entschieden haben, rufen Sie da an.“

Er gab mir eine Visitenkarte und verschwand mit einem wissenden Grinsen. Ich blieb, wo ich war und beschloss erst heimzugehen, als es langsam hell wurde. Ein Glück, dass ich heute nicht arbeiten musste. In meiner Wohnung angekommen stellte ich fest, dass Dave mir schon hunderttausend Mal auf den Anrufbeantworter gesprochen hatte. Man könnte meinen, ich wäre sechzehn und nicht dreißig. Mit einem seufzen schlüpfe ich aus den Schuhen und aus dem Kleid, dann ging ich ins Wohnzimmer, um mir was zu trinken zu holen.

„Ich glaube Sie sollten sich noch mal kurz was anziehen.“

„Das hier ist meine Wohnung und wenn ich in Unterwäsche rumlaufen will, dann mach ich das. Ganz nebenbei, sollte ich einfach die Polizei rufen, damit ich meine Ruhe hab. Ich hab schon mit Jackson darüber gesprochen, ich denk drüber nach. Und jetzt gehen Sie, bevor ich Sie wegen Einbruchs erschieße.“

Langsam stand Mitchell auf und ging zur Tür. Unsicher, ob ich wirklich eine Waffe in Reichweite hatte. Was ich hatte.

Nachdem ich einigermaßen ausgeschlafen und geduscht hatte, antwortete ich auch Dave. Er hatte mir auf einer der letzten hundert Nachrichten angekündigt, wenn ich nicht bald antworten würde, würde er mich als vermisst melden, das wollte ich dann doch nicht riskieren. Nachdem ich ihm versichert hatte, dass es mir gut ging, rief ich bei der Nummer an.

„General Hammond, ich bin dabei.“

‚Sehr schön. Kommen Sie in zwei Stunden zum Pentagon, dort werden Sie General O’Neill treffen, er wird Ihnen alles Erklären.‘

Ich stand also kurz vor eins in Flur des Pentagons.

„Major Valentine, ich bin General O’Neill, kommen Sie bitte in mein Büro“

es war ein älterer Mann mit gräulichen Haaren, aber für sein Alter sah er recht gut aus. Sein Büro machte klar, dass er Pilot war. Auf dem Schreibtisch standen Modelle, der verschiedensten Flugzeuge und an der Wand hingen Bilder davon. Er bat mich, mich zu setzten und ließ sich selbst auf seinen Stuhl sinken.

„Sie haben also über Antarktika mitgekämpft und sind danach in die Finanzwirtschaft gegangen?“

Nur mit Mühe konnte ich mir ein Augenrollen verkneifen.

„Computerindustrie, Sir. Aber ja. Ich habe den aktiven Militärdienst bereits nach zwei Dienstzeiten in Afghanistan beendet, nachdem ich dort verwundet worden bin.“

Der General hatte gerade mit einem kleinen Ball gespielte, jetzt sah er auf,

„Erzählen Sie mir kurz was in Ihrer Akte steht. Ich hatte bisher keine Zeit sie zu lesen.“

Irgendwie hatte ich das untrügliche Gefühl, das es nicht die Zeit war, die ihm gefehlt hatte.

„Ich bin im Alter von 17 der Air Force beigetreten, als Pilot. Nach meiner Ausbildung hatte ich zwei Dienstzeiten in Afghanistan, je etwas über sechs Monate. Beim zweiten Einsatz wurde ich über dem Hindukusch abgeschossen.“

„Wie lang hat das Rettungsteam gebraucht?“

Er klang jetzt tatsächlich interessiert, aber auch so, als kenne er das Gefühl, kein Rettungsteam zu haben. Was er vermutlich auch tat.

„Es kam keins. Es war eine Inoffizielle Mission. Und ich habe etwa vier Wochen gebraucht, bis ich zu einem Dorf gelangt bin, von dem aus ich die Air Force informieren konnte und von wo aus ich auch abgeholt werden würde. Nach dem ich wieder genesen war, habe ich den aktiven Dienst verlassen. Als ich dann nach Antarktika beordert wurde, kam ich, kämpfte und kehrte in mein Leben zurück.“

O’Neill nickte wohlwollend, „Ganz abzusehen von den drei Belobigungen, dem Silverstar, dem Purpelheart, der Airman's Medal, dem Distinguished Flying Cross, der Global War on Terrorism Expeditionary Medal und der Afghanistan Campaign Medal.“

Soviel zu, er hatte keine Zeit gehabt meine Akte zu lesen.

„Das hatte ich wohl vergessen zu erwähnen.“

„Oh, wirklich? Wer vergisst den eine offizielle, vom Präsidenten unterschriebenen Belobigung wegen ‚außergewöhnlich Mutigen und Selbstlosen handeln, in einer offenbar ausweglosen Situation, bei der das Leben von drei Kameraden und mehr als zwanzig Einheimischen gerettet worden ist, unter denen sich sechzehn Waisenkinder befanden‘“

Sein Zitat quittierte ich nur mit einem Schulterzuckten, „Ich bevorzuge es, nicht auf derartige Dinge reduziert zu werden.“

O’Neill nickte wieder, auch diesmal schien er mich zu verstehen, „Dann kommen wir mal zum Wichtigen, Ihre Sicherheitszulassung wurde aufgestockt, Sie haben die höchstmögliche Freigabe.“

Er grinste mich begeistert an, „Die amerikanische Regierung hat ein Programm aufgebaut, das Stargate-Programm, mit dessen Hilfe wir zu anderen Planeten reisen. Dabei treffen wir auf andere Völker, Spezies. Leider sind uns nicht alle freundlich gesinnt, dafür brauchen wir Sie. Soldaten wie Sie begleiten Wissenschaftler und sorgen dafür, dass die kein zu großes Chaos anrichten.“

Sein grinsen schwächte etwas ab, als ich nicht weiter reagierte.

„Und wir wollen Sie dabeihaben.“

Wieder zeigte ich keine äußerliche Reaktion, meine Gedanken flogen jedoch nur so in meinem Kopf herum.

„Melden Sie sich morgen, punkt Nullachthundert am Cheyenne Mountain Complex, dort wird man Sie über alles weitere Informieren.“


	2. Chapter 2

Damit war ich entlassen, ich fuhr in meine Wohnung und packte. Nachdem ich meine Zivilsachen eingepackt hatte, öffnete ich eine Tür an meinem Kleiderschrank, die meistens verschlossen war. Dort hingen alle meine Uniformen, unten am Boden stand eine Kiste, ebenfalls verschlossen. Darin lag meine Erkennungsmarke und meine Waffen, eine Handfeuerwaffe und ein Schweizer Armeemesser. Auch das packte ich ein.

Als ich fertig war, beschloss ich, bei Dave vorbei zu schauen. Aber es war Patrick, der öffnete.

„Hallo, weiß Dave, dass du kommen wolltest?“

Ich schüttelte den Kopf, „Ist er da?“

„Nein, er hat ein Meeting, dauert bestimmt noch zwei Stunden“

Daran konnte man nichts ändern.

„Ist irgendwas Wichtiges?“

Ich machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung, „Nein, ich wollte ihm nur sagen, dass ich DC auf unbestimmte Zeit verlasse. Kannst du Dave sagen, dass ich ihn morgen irgendwann anrufe und ihm alles erkläre?“

Das überraschte Patrick ziemlich, aber ich war schon so gut wie aus der Tür draußen, also konnte er nichts mehr dazu sagen.

Es war halb acht Uhr morgens, als ich mich bei Dave meldete. Mal wieder hatte ich seine spätabendlichen anrufe ignoriert.

‚Wo bist du?‘

„Colorado“

Ich konnte förmlich hören wie ihm der Unterkiefer herunterfiel,

‚Und was machst du da?‘

„Ich geh zur Air Force zurück. Hab hier einen Posten bekommen.“

Er lachte bitter und ich konnte ihn verstehen, nach meinem Absturz hatte die Air Force mich hängen lassen, dann hatten sie mich in die Antarktis zitiert ohne irgendeine Erklärung.

‚Wirst du jetzt auch spurlos verschwinden, wie John?‘

Mhm, das war durchaus möglich. John war Daves Bruder und er war nach einer Versetzung verschwunden. Dave hatte ziemlich hartnäckig nach ihm gesucht, aber mehr als das er auf einer strenggeheimen Mission war, hatte er nicht erfahren.

„Ich sag dir Bescheid, wenn ich ihn finde, okay?“

So wirklich einverstanden war er nicht, aber was interessierte mich das? Wie schon gesagt, auch wenn Dave es anders sah, war ich keine sechzehn mehr und er auch nicht mein älterer Bruder.

Pünktlich um acht stand ich am Tor des Cheyenne Mountens, wo Colonel Mitchell mich abholte,

„Hat General O’Neill Ihnen auch von Ihrer Beförderung erzählt?“

„Ich habe es zumindest nicht mitbekommen.“

Kopfschüttelnd steig er in den Fahrstuhl, „Sie sind jetzt Lieutenant Colonel, herzlichen Glückwunsch. General Landry, der Leiter dieses Programms, hat, soweit ich weiß, vor, Sie vorerst zu SG-2 zu schicken. Der General hat Ihnen aber vom Stargate erzählt, oder?“

„Ja“

O’Neill schien dazu zu neigen Dinge unerwähnt zu lassen.

„Sehr gut, alles andere wird General Landry erklären“

Colonel Mitchell behielt recht, ich wurde dem SG-2 Team zugeteilt, aber nur zeitweise. Einen Monat späte traf die USS Prometheus ein und bracht mich, zusammen mit Vorräten zu der Atlantis-Expedition. Grade machte ich mich bereit, herunter gebeamt zu werden. Es war wirklich erstaunlich, welche Technologien das Programm besaß.

„Fertig?“

„Ja Sir“

ich löste mich auf und stand im Büro eines weiteren Glatzkopfs. Mehr oder weniger Glatzkopfs.

„Ich bin Dr. Woolsey, der Expeditionsleiter. Wir wurden erst vor wenigen Minuten darüber aufgeklärt, dass Sie sich uns anschließen würden. Ihr vorgesetzter Offizier ist leider nicht da, um Sie zu begrüßen, deshalb muss ich das jetzt übernehmen. Das macht Ihnen hoffentlich nichts aus.“

„Nein, Sir.“

Er nickte irritiert. „Dann werde ich Sie jetzt etwas herumführen.“

„Ja, Sir“

er blinzelte mich kurz an, dann schüttelte er den Kopf,

„Major Lorne wird Sie zu Ihrer Unterkunft bringen, dort vorne steht er.“

So viel zum Herumführen.

„Ja Sir.“

Leicht aus dem Konzept zu bringen, wie mir schien. Ich lief zu der kleinen Gruppe Soldaten, unter denen auch Major Lorne sein sollte.

„Der Colonel meinte ich soll mir mal Ihre Akte ansehen. Meint ihr, die hat auch nur ein schlechtes Wort da drinnen stehen? Zwei Dienstzeiten hat sie und schon sechs Auszeichnungen, drei Belobigungen vom Präsidenten persönlich.“

Sein Ton machte klar, dass er das gar nicht toll fand.

„Das ist bestimmt so eine Schreckschraube, die immer auf die Vorschriften pocht.“

„Und sie ist Lieutenant Colonel, das heist der Colonel kann ihr keine Befehle erteilen.“

Ich war unbemerkt hinter die gruppe getreten und schaltete mich jetzt ins Gespräch ein,

„Das ist nicht ganz richtig, wir haben denselben Rang, aber er ist, soweit man mich informiert hat, der Dienstältere. Nicht schwer, da ich, wie Sie richtig gesagt haben, nur zwei Einsätze und einen Monat Stargate-Programm habe.“

„Und Sie haben über Antarktika mitgekämpft“

„Könnten bitte alle Mal aufhören mir meine Dienstakte vorzutragen?“

Es folgte überraschtes schweigen.

„Also, wer von Ihnen ist Major Lorne? Ist ja auch egal, eine Weg Beschreibung reicht mir voll und ganz.“

„Ich werde Ihnen den Weg zeigen.“

Der Mann, der mich als Vorschriftenbesessen bezeichnet hatte, sah mich unbehaglich an.

„Oh, ich möchte keinesfalls, dass Sie Zeit mit einer Schreckschraube wie mir verbringen müssen, Major. Also bitte, wo liegt mein Quartier?“

Er deutete hinter sich, „Da den Gang lang, in den Aufzug, auf dem Bildschirm ‚Quartiere‘ antippen, da ist ein ziemlich verzweigter Gang, Ihr Quartier ist ganz am Ende, der Raum heist ‚Eminere Vintio‘. Steht allerdings in antikisch dran, die Nummer ist EV-3.“

Ich nickte und griff nach meiner Tasche.

„Fragen Sie besser nicht, warum der Raum so heist, es haben alle Solche Namen, der Raum des Colonels heißt ‚Ego indeo navo locas verimas‘, abgekürzt zu EV-2, der von Dr. Woolsey heist ‚Etium verimas‘, EV-1“

Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Herausragende Winde, Ich suche einen Neuen Ort der Wahrheit und verstandene Wahrheit.“

Mit einem süffisanten grinsend folgte ich der Wegangabe.

Einige Zeit später, ich hatte den Weg mehr oder weniger gefunden, stand ich dann in meinem neuen Quartier. Der Raum hatte einen sechseckigen Grundriss. Die längste Seite des Zimmers war komplett verglast und gab den Blick auf eine riesige, schwimmende Stad frei. An zwei Seiten waren Türen, an der Wand rechts neben der Tür, durch die ich gekommen war, stand das Bett. Ein schlichtes, beiges Bett mit blaugrauen Bezug und an beiden Seiten ein Beistelltisch. An der Fensterwand stand ein Schreibtisch, vor der vierten Wand war eine gepolsterte Bank mit einer Art Couchtisch, die fünfte Wand war die mit der zweiten Tür und die letzte Wand was leer. Ich stellte meine Tasche auf das Bett und begann auszupacken. Sehr viel Persönliches hatte ich nicht dabei, auch wenn ich vor meiner Abreise noch mal in meiner Wohnung gewesen war. Eigentlich hatte ich nur eine Handvoll Bücher, die auf dem Tisch landeten.

Es klopfte und eine Frau kam herein.

„Hallo, ich bin Jenifer Keller, die Chefärztin. Sie sollten sich bei mir melden, aber ich dachte mir, ich komm lieber zu Ihnen. Sich hier zurecht zu finden ist, nun ja, kompliziert.“

Ich schüttelte ihre Hand und nickte freundlich.

„Ziemlich karg die Räume hier.“

Sie hatte wohl festgestellt, dass ich keine Bilder aufgestellt hatte.

„Was halten Sie davon, wenn wir gemeinsam zu Mittagessen, dann lernen Sie ein paar der Leute hier kenne. Die meisten sind eigentlich ganz nett.“

Sie lächelte mich nervös an.

„Sehr gerne, aber ich muss warten, bis der Colonel wiederkommt, um mich bei ihm zu melden.“

„Sie können auch in der Kantine warten. Während Sie mit mir Mittagessen.“

Ich nickte ergeben, „Warum nicht.“

In den folgenden zwei Stunden hörte ich von ihr und einigen anderen ziemlich interessante Geschichten. 


	3. Chapter 3

Dann wurde mir gesagt, das Team vom Colonel würde bald wiederkommen. Ich stand ein wenig Abseits als sie durch Tor kamen und Woolsey Bericht erstatteten. Gerade drehten sie sich zum Gehen, als Woolsey meinte,

„Es ist ein neuer Soldat eingetroffen, sie steht dort hinten.“

Alle drehten sich zu mir und ich konnte sie nun deutlich erkennen.

„Gefunden.“

Ich lachte trocken auf, dann trat ich auf die Gruppe zu.

„Melde mich zum Dienst, Sir!“

ich tippte mir mit Zeig- und Mittelfinger an die Stirn, um das Salutieren anzudeuten. Dann schüttelte ich den Kopf,

„Na wer hätte das gedacht, du hast also doch noch was aus dir gemacht. Ich hatte mich schon gefragt, wer dich nach Afghanistan und McMurdo noch nehmen würde, aber ein Höllenfahrtskommando, das passt zu dir.“

Der Rest seines Teams, Major Lorne und Dr. Woolsey sahen mich entgeistert an, doch John nickte nur, irgendwie wirkte er hilflos und eingeschüchtert.

„Du solltest dich mal bei Dave und Patrick melden.“

„Natürlich, was erwarte ich auch, du verstehst dich ja ganz prima mit denen.“

Mein Blick wurde kalt, „Im Gegensatz zu dir bin ich dankbar für das, was sie mir gegeben haben.“

Ich salutierte, diesmal richtig, und sah zu das ich wegkam.

„Will! Verdammt Will bleib stehen“

John rannte mir hinterher.

„Wilhelmina, ich bitte dich, du kannst nicht ewig sauer auf mich sein.“

„Ähm… doch.“

Vor meiner Tür blieb ich stehen.

„Was erwartest du von mir?“

ich schloss kurz die Augen, „Nichts, wie könnte ich auch.“

So viel Verachtung lag in meiner Stimme und so viel mehr war in mir selbst. Das hatte gesessen, John sah geschlagen aus und trat einige Schritte zurück.

„Es hat sich viel verändert, seit wir uns das letzte Mal unterhalten haben, aber du nicht. Du bist immer noch dasselbe Arschloch, das du mit sechzehn warst und nichts wird das je ändern können.“

Wir beide gingen in unser Quartier, da seines direkt neben meinem lag. Das zwischen mir und John war schon kompliziert. Als ich mit acht Jahren in eines der Häuser von Patrick eingebrochen war, dummerweise, dass in dem sie gerade lebte, hatte John ihn davon überzeugt mich nicht anzuzeigen. Patrick hatte aber noch mehr getan. Seitdem hatte er mich unterstützt. Mir die Ausbildung bezahlt, dafür gesorgt, dass ich unter die richtigen Leute kam und er hatte mich sogar in die, doch recht seltenen, Familienurlaube mitgenommen. John, Dave und ich waren Freunde. Doch irgendwann verliebte ich mich in John. Er fand es toll und wir hatten eine Beziehung, eine Zeit lang. Dann wurde ich ihm zu langweilig. Er suchte sich andere, wildere Mädchen und mich servierte er ab. Das war kurz nach meinem siebzehnten Geburtstag gewesen und der Tag, an dem ich der Air Force beitrat. Ein Jahr später war John da aufgenommen worden und im Laufe unserer Ausbildung waren wir noch einmal zusammengekommen. Ich war so blöd gewesen. Natürlich war ich ihm auch diesmal nicht genug. Kurz bevor ich fertig war, hatte er mit mir Schluss gemacht. Ich war so fertig, dass es mich überrascht, überhaupt meine Prüfungen bestanden zu haben. Danach hatte ich nicht mehr mit John geredet. Natürlich hatte ich über Patrick und Dave viel mitbekommen, zum Beispiel, dass er das Wort Anstand nicht kannte und auf Regel pfiff. Und jetzt war er mein direkter Vorgesetzter. Mangels Optionen setzte ich mich an den Schreibtisch und tat das, was ich schon als Kind am liebsten getan hatte, ich zeichnete. Bald darauf kam Dr. Keller wieder.

„Hey, ich dachte mir, Sie können vielleicht ein bisschen Gesellschaft brauchen. Außerdem sollten Sie Teyla kennen lernen. Sie ist im Team des Colonels.“

Eine zweite Frau tauchte in der Tür auf.

„Hallo“, sie neigte den Kopf leicht zum Gruß.

„Bisher bin ich nur wenigen Menschen der Erde begegnet, die Colonel Sheppard derart abgeneigt sind.“

„Dann haben Sie vermutlich noch keinen getroffen mit dem er aufgewachsen ist. Aber das ist Vergangenheit, es sollte nicht das gute Verhältnis gefährden, das die meisten hier zu ihm zu haben scheinen.“

„Und dennoch sind Sie sauer auf ihn.“

Ich lächelte bitte, „Das wird keine Rolle mehr spielen. Colonel Sheppard ist mein Vorgesetzter und dementsprechend werde ich mich auch verhalten.“

Teyla und Dr. Keller nickten, sagten aber nichts weiter dazu.

„Also, erzählen Sie mal von Atlantis.“


	4. Chapter 4

Einige Monate ging es gut, ich war Major Lornes Team zugeteilt worden, hatte aber nach knapp drei Monaten mein eigenes bilden dürfen. Mit Jenifer und Teyla war ich mittlerweile gut befreundet. Selbst mit John hatte ich keine Probleme, allerdings glaubte ich nicht, dass es jemals jemand anderen gegeben hatte, der derart regelkonform mit ihm umging. Er hatte nicht mehr versucht mit mir zu reden und ich war froh darüber.

Leider hatte sich die Situation während einer Mission etwas geändert. Wir hatten John auf einen Planeten begleiten sollen, da sein Team keine Zeit hatte, und waren auf Hindernisse gestoßen. Der Rest meines Teams war erschossen worden, während man mich und John gefangen genommen hatte. Wir waren beide bewusstlos geschlagen worden und saßen, beziehungsweise lagen, da John noch nicht wieder wach waren, in einem dunklen Raum. Wände, Boden und Decke waren aus massiven Mauern, es gab keine Fenster, nur eine Stahltür. Und die war, so ungern ich das auch zugab, absolut ausbruchssicher. Um ganz sicherzugehen, dass wir nicht irgendwo eine Waffe oder ähnliches versteckt hatten, war uns unser Kleidung abgenommen worden, weswegen wir beide in Unterwäsche waren. Nicht nett!

Ich hatte mich an die Wand gelehnt und die Beine angezogen. Neben mir lag John. Ab und zu stupste ich ihn mehr oder weniger sanft, mit Tendenz zu weniger, an, um ihn wach zu bekommen. Offensichtlich erfolglos. Genervt schlug ich ihm gegen die Schulter,

„Wach. Endlich. Auf. Du. Schlafmütze!“

und wiederholte das bei jedem Wort. Er fuchtelte wage mit der Hand rum und brummte,

„Bin ja wach.“

Augenrollend half ich ihm, sich aufzusetzen.

„Ist das eigentlich dein Ernst? Erst lässt du dich ausknocken und dann brauchst du auch noch zwei Stunden länger als ich um wieder zu dir zu kommen?“

Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern und stand auf, „Wir wissen beide, dass du mehr abkannst als ich.“

Frustriert schlug er gegen die Tür und zuckte dann vor Schmerz zusammen.

„Du hast schon mitbekommen, als ich sagte, ich hätte die letzten beiden stunden nichts zu tun gehabt, richtig?“

widerwillig nickte er.

„Und was schließt du daraus.“

„Dass, wenn es einen Weg hier raus gäbe, du ihn gefunden hättest und mich hier versauern hättest lassen.“

„Richtig“

ich wusste, dass ich bissig klang, aber das interessierte mich nicht. John ließ sich mir gegen über an der anderen Wand fallen und zog ebenfalls die Beine an.

„Und jetzt?“

„Du bist der Boss, denk dir was aus“

Weil er nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte, schwiegen wir, bis John plötzlich grundlos anfing zu lachen. Dann wurde er schlagartig wieder ernst. Sodass ich mir doch leichte sorgen um seine geistige Gesundheit macht.

„Geht’s dir gut?“

„Was?“

das hatte ich ihn gerade fragen wollen, aber er sagte es so ernst und traurig, dass es mich wirklich überraschte.

„Geht’s dir gut? Bist du mit Dave glücklich?“

mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen sah ich ihn einige Sekunden irritiert an, bis ich dann anfing lauthals zu lachen. Die Tür wurde aufgerissen und ein Mann sah uns beide böse an,

„Das hier ist ein Gefängnis, seid gefälligst nicht so gut gelaunt.“

Jetzt gab es für keinen von uns beiden mehr ein hallten. Wir konnten nicht anders als zu lachen. Es brachte einige Zeit, bis wir uns wieder beruhigt hatten.

„Du bist vollkommen verrückt geworden!“

versicherte ich John, er schmunzelte aber nur,

„Danke gleichfalls.“

„Nein, ich meins sogar ernst. Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich was mit Dave habe? Ich mein, hallo. Dave ist sowas von nicht mein Typ!“

„Ach nein!“

ich warf ihm nur einen vernichtenden Blick zu, und ich glaube, er verstand. Zumindest schwieg er jetzt. Aber nicht sehr lange.

„Wenn du nichts mit Dave hast… du…“

„Wir sind befreundet John, es vereinfacht die Sache ungemein, wenn man auf Galen mit einer Begleitung auftaucht. Außerdem war Patrick immer gut zu mir.“

John sah mich an, er erinnerte sich noch gut daran, wie ich ausgesehen hatte damals, als wir uns das erste Mal getroffen hatten. Ich war mager, dreckig und gehetzt, außerdem war ich außer mir vor Angst. Ich wollte nicht wieder in ein Heim und erst recht wollte ich nicht ins Gefängnis. Und John hatte mich angelächelt, sich zu seinem Dad gedreht und gefragt,

„Können wir sie behalten?“

Patrik hatte mich böse angestarrt, doch als er das hörte waren ihm die Gesichtszüge entgleist.

„Nein. Schau sie dir doch nur an. Sowas will ich nicht in meinem Haus haben.“

„Aber Dad, du weißt doch gar nicht, warum sie hier eingebrochen ist. Wie heißt du eigentlich?“

„Bill, also eigentlich Wilhelmina.“

„Komm schon Daddy, gib ihr ne Chance.“

Tatsächlich hatte Patrik nachgegeben und mich aufgenommen.

„Ja, stimmt schon.“

„Und, was man nicht vergessen darf, John. Dave hat mich unterstütz und du … du hast die benommen wie ein Arsch.“

„Ich war ein Teenager.“

„Ich auch, trotzdem! Du… du… ich habe dich geliebt und dir war das egal.“

„Es tut mir so leid.“

Was sollte ich dazu sagen? Es änderte ja nichts.

Wir verfielen in Schweigen, bis die Tür sich erneut öffnete.

„Zieht das an.“

Zwei Bündel wurden in die Mitte der Zelle geworfen, dann wurde die Tür zugeworfen. „Herzallerliebst.“

John stand auf und griff sich eines der Bündel, dass andere kickte er zu mir. Als er seines auswickelte, lachte er.

„Deins, schätze ich.“

Er hielt ein schlichtes braunes Kleid hoch.

„Schade ich hatte mich so auf Strumpfhosen gefreut.“

Ich warf ihm seine Sachen zu und zog das Kleid an. Er zog sich seine Strumpfhose und seine Knickerbocker an. Dazu ein Hemd.

„Du siehst lächerlich aus.“

Er brummte und sah dann auf.

„Du… siehst überraschend gut aus.“

Wieder ging die Tür auf, mehrere Männer, mit Bögen bewaffnet, kamen herein.

„Was haben Sie mit uns vor?“

„Ihr steht vor Gericht. Bewegung“

„Weswegen stehen wir vor Gericht?“

„Schweig, Weib“

Ich weiß nicht, wer von uns beiden dem Kerl lieber eine reingehauen hätte, aber wir hielten uns zurück. Wir wurden in einen sehr altmodischen Gerichtssaal geführt. Der Name des Richters wurde genannt und dann kamen sie gleich zur Bestrafung.

„ähm, entschuldigen Sie bitte“

die Anwesenden, alles Männer, sahen mich angewidert an.

„Das hier ist eine sehr sexistische Kultur.“

John, der meinen Kommentar als einziger gehört hatte, verdrehte die Augen.

„Welche Verbrechen werden uns nochmal genau angelastet!“

„Ich sagte, Schweig Hexe!“

Scheiße. Anders ließ sich das nicht sagen. Was sollte ich jetzt machen? Sie würden mich verbrenne und ich könnte nichts dagegen tun. Ich drehte mich zu John, seinen Gesichtsausdruck nach, wusste er was mich erwartete. Fragend hob er die Augenbraue.

„Sobald du frei bist, lauf zum Stargate. Geh nach Hause, Johny, sag Dave und Patrik viele Dank und dass ich sie liebe.“

„Was hast du vor?“

„Das einzige was ich kann!“

John sah mich unwissend, aber panisch an. Ihm war klar, dass ich mich gerade verabschiedet hatte.

„Will, wir … wir könnten … irgendwie … mir fällt schon noch was ein … ich brauch nur etwas Zeit.“

„Aber wir haben keine Zeit. Bitte, lauf, John, wenn du die Gelegenheit hast, vergiss mich und rette dich.“

Ich wand mich von ihm ab und sah die Richter an.

„Und wenn ich eine Aussage machen will? Muss ich dann auch Schweigen?“

Überrascht sah der Richter mich an, „Natürlich nicht. Also, was willst du?“

„Und versuch bloß nicht, uns zu erzählen du wärst unschuldig.“

„Nein, solch schlaue Männer wie euch, kann ich natürlich nicht täuschen. Ihr seid nicht so einfältig wie der da.“

Mit dem Kopf deutete ich auf John.

„Ist er nicht euer Komplize?“

„Nein, er weiß nicht einmal was er hier tut, Verwirrungszauber, ist nicht mehr Herr seiner Selbst. Eine meiner besten Leistungen. Würdet ihr ihn fragen, er würde glauben, ich wäre unschuldig und seine Kollegin, er war mal Krieger, bevor ich ihn in die Finger bekam, jetzt ist er nur noch ein Spielzeug.“

Die Männer sahen schockiert aus.

„Macht den armen Mann los.“

„Das würde ich nicht empfehlen. Noch ist er mein. Ihr müsst mich töten, dann bricht der Zauber und er ist frei.“

„Das hatten wir sowieso vor. Noch heute wirst du verbrannt. Dein Scheiterhaufen wird bereits errichtet“

Ich nickte ergeben, nicht wirklich überraschend. Mittelalterliche Kulturen waren schrecklich, wie ich erwartet hatte, bestand für mich nicht das kleinste Fünkchen Hoffnung. Ergeben, aber aufrecht, ließ ich mich von den Wachen auf den Marktpatz führen. Ich hatte vor mit so viel Würde abzutreten wie möglich.

„Zeit für die letzten Worte, Hexe“

„Geh nachhause, John.“

„Will … ich … was soll ich ihnen sagen?“

„Das du sie liebst, dass es dir leidtut. Leb wohl, Johny Boy.“

Widerstandslos lies ich mich von den Wächtern zum Scheiterhaufen geleiten und darauf festbinden.

„Wagt es nicht, John etwas anzutun, oder ihn aufzuhalten. Wagt es nicht!“

„Was willst du dagegen tun Hexe? Du bist dann tot!“

„Provorziere mich nicht. Bis jetzt war ich nett. Und dennoch bin ich eine Hexe. Ich besitze mehr macht, als du dir vorstellen kannst und wenn du John anrührst, komme ich wieder und MEINE RACHE WIRD FÜRCHTERLICH SEIN!!“

ich war wohl schon immer eine Dramaqueen gewesen, aber es wirkte, sie wichen von John zurück, und zündeten schnell den Scheiterhaufen an. Ich spürte die Hitze, während die Flammen immer näher kamen. Kurz bevor sie mich erfassten sah ich zu John, ihm standen Tränen in den Augen und stumm formte er Worte,

‚Vergib mir, Billy, meine Billy.‘

Die Hitze wurde zu Schmerzen, ich wollte nicht, dass er es sah.

„Flieht ihr Narren!“

ich konnte den Anflug eines verzweifelten Lächelns auf Johns Lippen sehen, bevor er sich umdrehte in wegrannte. Dann erfassten die Flammen mich und ich schrie. Es waren unbeschreibliche Qualen, ich konnte nicht ein mal mehr Schreien und dann war es schlagartig vorbei.


	5. Chapter 5

„Hab keine Angst.“

Jetzt hatte ich Angst. Wirklich, wann beruhigte diese Aussage mal jemanden?

„Ich bin Oma Desala.“

„Wenn du mir jetzt erzählst, du bist ein Engel des Herren, dies ist der Himmel und ich bin tot, muss ich dir leider sagen, glaub ich nicht, glaub ich nicht und weiß ich schon. Ich stand freiwillig auf dem Scheiterhaufen.“

„Ich weiß. Wir haben die beobachtet, weil wir dein Potenzial sahen. Und du hast die letzten Zweifel an der Reinheit deiner Seele, durch dein Opfer ausgeräumt. Wodurch dir der Aufstieg möglich war.“

„Du bist also ein Antiker. Von der Erde oder Atlantis.“

Ich sollte wohl nicht ganz so gefasst sein, aber nachdem ich grade auf dem Scheiterhaufen verbannt worden war und trotzdem noch hier stand, war seltsam wohl nicht mehr ganz das gleiche.

„Lantea, während es noch auf der Erde war.“

„Du bist also schon lange aufgestiegen. Na dann, was für Regeln gibt’s?“

„Wie kommst du darauf, es gäbe Regeln?“

„Jeder elitäre Verein hat regeln.“

„Ich denke, ich sollte Wilhelmina herumführen.“

Daniel Jakson war hinter mir aufgetaucht.

„Erkläre ihr die Regeln aber auch, alle.“

„Natürlich.“ Jakson berührte mich am Arm und wir standen auf Atlantis.

„Was tun wir hier?“

Um uns herum waren Menschen, die Übliche Besetzung.

„Das hier ist das echte Atlantis. Was dort jetzt in dieser Sekunde geschieht.“

„Können sie uns sehen?“

„Du konntest es ihnen erlauben, aber das darfst du nicht.“

„Wo ist John.“

„Sie holen ihn gerade von einem Planeten ab.“

„Wie?“

„Nachdem er von dem Planeten geflohen war, ist er auf einen verlassenen. Von dort hat er Atlantis angewählt, da er aber keinen ID-Code übermitteln konnte hat er mit Steinen ein SOS geworfen. Immer wieder. Ein Soldat hats erkannt und jetzt holen sie ihn.“

Beeindruckend, aber John war schon immer erfinderisch gewesen. Wir standen einige Minuten schweigend da, bis das Tor angewählt wurde und drei Soldaten durchkam. Zwei von ihnen stützten John, der kaum noch stehen konnte.

„Wir brauchen Beckett, sofort!“

„Was ist mir ihm?“

Weir kam aus ihrem Büro heruntergeilt.

„Wissen wir nicht. Als wir auf den Planeten gekommen sind, saß er beim DHD und hat Steine geworfen. Ich glaube nicht, dass er irgendwas von dem hier mitbekommt.“

„Wo ist der Rest des Teams?“

„Wissen wir nicht. Der Major sucht noch nach ihnen. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass sie dort sind. Wir müssen auf den Planteten zurück, wo sie hin sind.“

„Nein!“

Offenbar hatte John doch etwas mitbekommen, er begann sich gegen die beiden Soldaten zu wehren, schien nicht zu realisieren das er in Atlantis war.

„Nein!“

„John, John, Sie sind hier sicher. Niemand wird Ihnen was tun“

Er hatte es geschafft sich von den Soldaten zu befreien und viel zu Boden, wo er regungslos liegen blieb.

„Komm.“

Daniel berührte mich am Arm und wir waren in einem altmodischen Diner.

„Du kannst nachher zu John zurück. Aber im Augenblick kümmert sich Beckett um ihn.“

„Du bist also auch tot?“

Daniel nickte. „Ja, ich hab einen Planeten und drei Völker vor der Vernichtung gerettet.“ „Heldenhaft.“

„Ich hatte keine so tollen letzten Worte. ‚Flieht, ihr Narren!‘“

Daniel lachte, „Gandalf aus Herr der Ringe zitieren, Sheppard wegschicken und den einheimischen panische Angst einjagen. Alles in drei Worten. Ich bin stolz auf dich.“

„Also, welche Regeln gibst?“

„Kein Einmischen, auf keine Art.“

„Ich darf mir also keinen Primitiven Planeten suchen und mich als Gott aufspielen?“

„Also … soweit ich weiß … wird das nicht als Einmischen gezählt. Aber lassen wir das.“

Ich lachte, das sagte eine Menge über die Aufgestiegenen aus.

„Also, als einmischen zählt, sowas wie aktiv deine Mitmenschen zu beeinflussen, beispielsweise durch Informationen. Dir dürfte aufgefallen sein, dass du erheblich mehr Wissen in deinem Kopf hast. Sowas halt. Das lernst du noch.“

Ja ich lernte. Aber die meiste Zeit sah ich John dabei zu, wie er auf der Krankenstation lag und trübe in der Gegen herumstarrte. Nach einigen Tagen in denen Carson, vergeblich, versucht hatte, John zum Essen und Reden zu bringen, befand er es für das beste, ihn nach Hause zuschicken, eine Art Zwangsurlaub. Und das war das Einzige, was sie tun konnten. John, mein Johny, war nur noch ein Frack, ein Schatten seiner Selbst. Oh, was hatte ich ihm nur angetan? Ich war an seiner Seite, als er das Stargate zur Erde durchquerte. Er war blas, sein Haar, das sonst aus eine durchaus sexy weiße verstrubbelt war, war reines Chaos und seine Augen, seine schönen Augen waren stumpf und teilnahmslos. Er sah kaum auf als General Landry vor ihn trat und ihn begrüßte. Auch auf Jack O’Neil reagierte er nicht groß.

„Sheppard, am Tor steht ein Taxi, fährt Sie, wohin Sie wollen.“

Ein vages Nicken, dann verließ John den Raum, er wartete nicht mal darauf das er wegtreten durfte. Beide Generals sahen ihm besorgt nach. John fuhr zum Flughafen und flog nach DC. Was mich doch freute, dass hieß er würde zu Dave und Patrick gehen. Und das tat er auch. Doch als er aus dem Taxi ausstieg und den Weg zum Haus hinauflief, wurde er immer langsamer.

„Oh Johnny, mein Johnny Boy.“

Wie sehr wünschte ich mir, ihm sagen zu können, dass es mir gut ging. Denn das ging es. John stand jetzt vor der Haustür, die Hand schwebte über der Klingel.

„Ist schon okay, Johny, sie werden sich freuen dich zu sehen. Hab keine Angst.“

„Es tut mir so leid, Billy.“

Er klingelte. Kurz darauf öffnete Dave die Tür. Er sah John fragend an, als würde er ihn nicht erkennen. Dann wurde es ihm klar und sein Gesicht spiegelte blankes Entsetzten wider.

„John!“

ehe Johny antworten kann, hatte Dave seinen kleinen Bruder in seine Arme geschlossen und hielt ihn fest. Noch während er ihn festhielt, schrie er über seine Schulter nach Patrik.

„Es tut mir leid, Sir, Ihr Vater ist derzeit in einer Besprechung.“

„Dann beenden Sie die Besprechung! Jetzt!“

Dave ließ John los und zog ihn ins Wohnzimmer, wo er ihn auf ein Sofa verfrachtete.

„Wo warst du nur so lange?“

Patrik kam hereingeilt, was interessierte ihn ein Geschäft, wenn sein Sohn nach ihm schrie als ginge die Welt unter?

„Was ist passiert?“

„John“

Erst jetzt schien Patrick seinen jüngsten Sohn zu erkennen.

„John, was ist passiert. Was haben sie mit dir gemacht?“

Mit sie meinte er das Militär, er hatte nie viel davon gehalten, erst recht nach meinen Verletzungen nicht, außerdem gab er ihnen die Schuld daran, dass John sich von ihm entfernt hatte. Erwartungsvoll sahen die beiden Johny an, der, unfähig etwas zu sagen, anfing zu weinen. Wir hatten ihn nicht mehr weinen sehen, seit seiner Mutter gestorben war, damals war er neun. Patrik, absolut überfordert mit der Situation, nahm ihn ungeschickt in den Arm.

„Was ist los?“

„Sie ist tot.“

Dave konnte in Johnys Gesicht sehen.

„Wer, Bruderherz, wer ist tot?“

Der Anflug von Panik verriet mir, dass er eine Befürchtung hatte.

„Billy, sie haben Billy getötet.“

Es tat schon weh, Johny so verzweifelt zu sehen, aber Dave, mein bester Freund und mein großer Bruder, die grenzenlose Verzweiflung, die sich in seinem Gesicht zeigte und der Schmerz in seinen Augen, und Patrik zeigte keinerlei Gefühl in seinem Gesicht, kalt und starr, es liefen nur stumme Tränen seine Wangen entlang. Und all das, meinetwegen.

„Ich denke, es ist Zeit zu gehen“

Daniel legte mir den Arm um die Schultern, „Tu dir das nicht an. Jetzt solltest du dir mal die Welt der Antiker ansehen, okay?“

Damit nahm er mich an der Hand und brachte mich fort.


	6. Chapter 6

Ich verlor bald mein Zeitgefühl. Daniel ging zurück unter die Sterblichen, da er gegen Regeln verstoßen hatte. Mir jedoch war es verboten worden. Also lebte ich mein Leben, nur ab und zu sah ich nach John. Er erholte sich und ging irgendwann sogar nach Atlantis zurück, mit seiner Familie kam er jetzt viel besser klar. Das war sehr schön. Doch irgendwie machte es mich traurig, dass ich nicht dabei sein konnte. Die Jahre verstrichen und ich sah die Leute sterben, zu meiner Freude schaffte John es aber immer, wenn auch manchmal nur sehr knapp. Irgendwann kamen dann die Ori und zogen die Aufmerksamkeit der Antiker auf sich. So gelang es mir, auch wenn ich damit gegen so ziemlich jeder Vorschrift verstieß, mich wieder in einen Mensch zu verwandeln.

Irritiert schlug ich die Augen auf und sah mich um. Wo war ich hier? Ich stand auf, um mich weiter umzusehen. Jedenfalls war ich nicht, wo ich hingewollt hatte. Ich stand auf einer Lichtung mitten in einem dichten Wald. Definitiv nicht, wo ich hinwollte. Aber mit etwas Glück hatte ich es zur Erde geschafft. Das hier konnte Canada sein. Die hatten solche Wälder. Wie sehr hoffte ich, dass es Canada war. Aber das konnte ich nur rausfinden, wenn ich Menschen fand. Am besten schnell, denn mir war verdammt kalt. Als ich an mir runter sah, erkannte ich auch warum. Ich war nackt! Wirklich?! Warum? Okay. Wenn es denn sein musste, ich hatte wichtigeres zu erledigen und konnte mich nicht mit einer Kleinigkeit wie mangelnde Kleidung aufhalten. Zuallererst musste ich nach so etwas wie Zivilisation suchen. Die konnten mir sicherlich sagen, wo ich war und ob ich auf dem Planeten war, auf dem ich sein wollte. Ich marschierte los und fand bald einen Pfad, dem ich folgen konnte. Es war erheblich angenehmer für meine Füße und so stieg auch die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass ich ein Dorf fand. Bevor ich aber zu einem Dorf kam, fand ich eine gruppe Jäger, oder Soldaten, was auch immer, es waren zumindest Menschen. Was immer sie waren sie jagten mit Pfeil und Bogen. Entweder aus spaß oder ich hatte einen präindustrielen Planeten gefunden.

„Hi.“

Die Männer warfen sich verwunderte Blicke zu und zogen dann ihre Waffen,

„Kommt schon, ich bin unbewaffnet. Offensichtlich.“

Vermutlich kam es nicht oft vor, dass sie unbekleidete Frauen im Wald fanden. Was aber kein Grund war, mich mit Pfeilen zu bedrohen.

„Was tust du hier außen?“

Gute Frage.

„Das kann ich jetzt so spontan nicht beantworten.“

Der Anführer zog die Augenbrauen hoch und sah mich zweifelnd an, „Und weshalb ist das so?“

„Wie wäre es, wenn Sie mir erst mal was zum Anziehen geben, dann können Ihre Männer auch aufhören zu sabbern?“

Sie fingen an zu lachen, aber ihr Anführer reichte mir seine Jacke.

„Danke schon.“

„Also, was machst du nackt hieraußen?“

„Das dürfte schwer zu erklären sein.“

Ich versuchte es später trotzdem. So gut ich konnte, zumindest. Schließlich hatte ich selbst keine Ahnung, wieso ich hier war. Sie glaubten mir nicht, aber sie hielten mich auch nicht für völlig irre, also gab ich mich damit zufrieden.

„Nun, deinem Bericht zufolge, warst du … wie nanntest du es?“

„Soldat“

„Was ist das?“

„Das sind … Krieger, die ihr Land verteidigen.“

„Ein weiblicher Krieger?“

„Ja, in meiner Kultur ist das normal.“

Der Mann, mit dem ich gesprochen hatte, irgendeine Art Anführer, nickte einem anderen zu, der dann eilends verschwand.

„Kriegerinnen sind bei uns eine Seltenheit, nun, die meisten unserer Krieger sind Wächter. Deshalb wäre es uns eine Freude, ja eine Ehre, wenn du bei uns bleiben würdest und einer der Wächter werden würdest.“

„Hattet ihr jemals Besuch von andern Menschen, Tau’ri, sie wären durch einen Steinring gekommen.“

„Steinring, Legenden handeln von einem Tor aus Stein, aber bisher wurde noch keiner Gefunden.“

Ich nickte langsam. Es sah so aus, als würde ich nach all meinen Anstrengungen nach Hause zu kommen, hier festsitzen. Scheiße. Seufzend rang ich mich zu einer Entscheidung ab.

„Ich werde mich euch anschließen und euch bei Bedarf lehren was ich kann, aber dafür müsst ihr mir einen Gefallen tun.“

„Einverstanden, welchen Gefallen wünscht du?“

„Sucht dieses Tor aus Stein. Ich kann dafür sorgen, dass es sich für euch lohnt. Ihr werdet Freunde finden, gute Freunde.“

Der Mann nickte. „Einverstanden. Maris, bring sie bitte zum Schneider, er soll ihr Kleidung geben.“

Die Kleidung, von der er geredet hatte, war wunderbar. Etwas Steampunk, aber mir gefiel es. Innerhalb weniger Wochen lernte ich alles was ich brauchte, um Wächter zu werden. Dann wurde ich einer jungen Frau zugeteilt, der Tochter eines Ratsmitglieds. Anscheinend hatte ihr jemand gedroht und nun sollte ich für ihre Sicherheit sorgen. Ich fand es hauptsächlich schön, wieder eine Aufgabe zu haben. Klar, ich hatte in meiner Zeit als Aufgestiegene alles Wissen des Universums besessen, aber nichts zu tun gehabt. Einen Großteil dieses Wissens hatte ich löschen müssen, da alles andere meinen Tod bedeutet hätte, aber etwas hatte ich behalten dürfen. Oder können.

Glücklicherweise dauerte es nicht sehr lange bis das Tor und das DHD gefunden wurden. Und so konnte ich nach fast drei Jahren endlich wieder zurück nach Atlantis. Wenn auch auf Umwegen. Denn zuerst reiste ich auf den Planeten der Athosianer, um mir ihren Transmitter zu leihen, damit ich überhaupt nach Atlantis kam. Aber dann stand ich dort. Umgeben von Soldaten, die sich nicht sicher waren, ob ich eine Gefahr war oder nicht.

„Hallo Johny-Boy.“

John starrte mich seit gefühlt einer Ewigkeit an.

„Billy?“

„Daniel hat euch doch sicher erzählt, dass ich aufgestiegen bin, oder? Die anderen sind etwas beschäftigt mit den Ori, da hab ich mich weggeschlichen.“

Nach einigen Sekunden faste John sich wieder und grinste mich schräg an.

„Scharfes Outfit.“

Ich lachte und bedankte mich.

„Mr. Woolsey nehme ich an?“

ein älterer Mann mit Halbglatze war zu uns gekommen und sah aus, als wolle er etwas sagen.

„Ja. Woher wissen Sie das und wer sind Sie?“

„Lieutenant Colonel Wilhelmina Valentine, bin vor ein paar Jahren bei einem Einsatz getötet worden. Und ich weiß wer Sie sind, da ich in den letzten Jahren ein Auge auf Atlantis hatte.“

„Du hast uns beobachtet?“

„Dich Johny, ich musste ja schließlich auf dich aufpassen.“

John lachte und schloss mich in die Arme. Dann ließ er mich wieder los und küsste mich. „Hätte ich schon tun sollen, als du das erste Mal hier aufgetaucht bist.“

„Gibt es irgendeinen Weg, wie wir Dave davon erzählen können?“

John dachte kurz nach. „Du bist bei einem Helikopterabsturz gestorben.“

Das hieß, ich konnte nachhause.

„Johny, ich will Nachhause“

er nickte und sah Woolsey fragend an,

„Wie schnell können Sie uns Urlaub geben?“

„Ihr, gar nicht, noch ist sie ja tot. Ihnen erheblich schneller, Sie haben noch viel Urlaub übrig.“

„Können wir…“

Woolsey nickte lächelnde

„Bitte Wählen Sie die Erde an.“

„Danke.“

Und so standen wir nur Augenblicke später im Stargatecenter.

„Hey Danny-Boy.“

Daniel sah erst überrascht aus, dann grinste er breit.

„Will? Wie hast du das geschafft?“

Er schloss mich in die Arme.

„Was du kannst, kann ich schon lange!“

„Angeber.“

Es dauerte etwas, bis die Formalitäten erledigt waren, aber dann durften John und ich nach Seattle. Mittlerweile hatte John sogar wieder einen Schlüssel zum Haus.

„Dave, Dad?“

„Du hast gar nicht erzählt, dass du Urlaub hast!“

Patrick kam aus seinem Büro und erstarrte.

„Überraschung. Wir haben Billy wiedergefunden.“

„Also eigentlich hab ich mich selbst wiedergefunden.“

John zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wie ist das möglich? Dave! Davy komm schnell!“

Dave war etwa so überrascht wie sein Vater. Nachdem beide mich umarmt hatten und sich vergewissert, dass ich wirklich lebte, mussten John und ich erzählen was geschehen war.

„Nach dem Absturz hat mich eine Familie aufgenommen. Ich konnte nicht zu meiner Einheit zurück und bin bei ihnen geblieben. Jedenfalls vor ein paar Monaten kam das Gerücht auf, mein Team sei wieder in der Gegend, also machte ich mich auf die Suche nach ihnen. Vor was… zwei Wochen, hab ich meine Einheit gefunden und wurde in die USA gebracht. Ich wär gerne früher gekommen, aber es musste natürlich erst bestätigt werden, dass ich Ich bin.“

Die beiden starrten mich noch immer an und John saß schweigend neben mir. Es war schön wieder daheim zu sein. Trotzdem kehrten wir nach einigen Wochen wieder nach Atlantis zurück. Zumindest für einige Zeit. Irgendwann kehrte Atlantis dann aber zur Erde zurück und John und ich beschlossen uns zur Ruhe zu setzen. Naja, sowas in der Art. Wir suchten uns ein nettes Haus, wurden Ausbilder and der USAF Academy und heirateten irgendwann, einige Jahre nach der Geburt unserer Zwillinge. Es war zwar ein langer Weg gewesen, aber am Ende hatte sich da alles doch noch gelohnt.


End file.
